Curiosity killed the relationship
by wwe4everever
Summary: John has something to tell his lover and finance Randy and it might ruin everything they have together. NO BATA still enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Randy just got home from a three day weekend retreat for work. He was so glad to see his finance John but when he got home he was sitting on the couch staring into space. Randy goes up to him and sits next to him. "Hey John"

john jumps "Randy sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"What's going on?" Randy asks.

John sighs "I need to tell you something."

Randy sits back and chuckles "Do I need to be worried?" john nods so Randy sits back up. "Okay just tell me."

"The day after you left I went to a bar and I met this guy. We had a few drinks and danced together. After a while I left with him and we went back to his place." John says taking a breath.

"You cheated." Randy says quietly.

"No but I wanted to." John says.

Randy looks down. "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to sleep with that guy Randy." John says honestly.

"Then why didn't you?" Randy says getting up.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you." John says looking down.

Randy starts pacing "I can't believe this."

john looked over at him. "I didn't do anything with him."

"Yeah but you wanted to." Randy cries out. "John are you sure you want to do this with me?"

John gets up "Do you mean marry you? Of course I want to marry you."

randy laughs "If you did you wouldn't have left with him."

"Nothing happened Randy." John says

"But you wanted to John. You wanted to sleep with that guy." Randy says.

"Oh come on like you don't think about it when you're on your business trips." John points out.

"No I don't" Randy yells "Yeah other guys flirt and stuff but I don't pay them no attention. You're the only one I've been with since high school and I can't imagine myself being with anyone else." Randy looks down. "I'm ready for this John but I don't think you are. I mean besides Adam and a few other guys I'm the only one you've been with. Maybe we should just call off the wedding."

"Randy" John starts to say.

"And maybe we should take a break from each other." Randy takes off his ring. "I don't think I can handle you cheating on me."

John walks up to Randy. "So you're breaking up with me. I thought you loved me."

Randy smiles "Come on John you know I love you but this is a big step that I don't think you're ready for, I'm sorry." Randy walks into the bedroom and packs up some clothes. When he came back out John was back on the couch. "Look John all I'm doing is giving you a chance to explore yourself more. I promise whatever happens won't change the way I feel about you."

"And you think leaving me will be a good thing?" John says looking down at his feet.

"You need this more then you think John." he picks up his bags and walks over to the door. "I'll be at my brothers." He leaves, leaving his weeding ring on the counter by the door.

John just sits there. How could he be so stupid. He loved Randy with his whole heart and he promised himself that he was going to make this right, he just had to.

**Arthur's note: Hello all I know this is short but I still hope you enjoy it and I will continue this. I don't know how long it will be but still enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Three days

It's been three days since John has seen Randy. Three days since John has been in the house. He's been doing nothing but watching TV. He loved Randy so he didn't know why he even left the bar with another guy but maybe Randy was right. Maybe he wasn't ready for a marriage. He decided to do what Randy said. He showered, got dressed and went to a gay bar.

As soon as he walked in all eyes were on him. He made his way over to the bar and ordered a drink. While he waiting he scanned the bar for someone normal to talk to. His sight landed on a guy standing in the corner. He was tall and slightly built.

The guy saw him staring and waved at him.

John quickly averted his eyes but played it off like he was getting his dirnk, which he was. After getting his drink he turned back around to find the guy gone.

"Enjoying yourself?" Said someone from becide him.

John turned to see the guy standing next to him. "Oh I guess you saw me staring."

The guy smiled "Yeah I'mChirs." He held out his hand.

John shook it "John and it's nice to meet you Chris."

"You too" Chris said "Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all." John scotted back.

Chirs sat down "So John what's a good looking guy like yourself doing here all alone?"

John smiled "Well me and my boyfriend or feoncae and I are going through a rough time right now."

"Oh what's his name." Chris took a sip of his drink.

"Randy and I'm so crazy about him." John said staring at his drink like something was going to jump out of it.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Chris said putting his full attention on John.

John sighed "Um while he was away on a business trip I went to a bar and ended up leaving with some guy."

"You cheated on him." Chris said.

"No" John said "When I got to his house I couldn't do it so I left but he thought that I wasn't ready for a marriage so he left me. He told me that he wanted me to sort out my feeling. He bsically gave me promition to do whatever I want and he wont be mad or anything. Can you believe that?"

Chris sighed "Let me ask you a question and be hinest. Do you find me attractive?"

John looed down "Yes"

"Do you want to come back to my place and sleep with me?" Chris asked leaning in closer to John.

John looked up at him. His faces is now inches from Chris's face. "I do but I can't." he pulled away from Chirs and took another swig of his drink. "I keep thinking about Randy and what this will do to him. I could never do Randy like that."

Chris sat back "Then what are you doing here?"

John smiled then it slowly came to him. Chirs was right he loved Randy and he didn't want to be with anyone else so why the hell was he sitting in a bar. He quickly got up. "I've got to go."

Chirs just smiled "He's a lucky man you know."

John smiled back at the guy. "No I'm te lucky one." he left the bar.

Randy sat on his brothers couch stuffing his face with ice cream. Bret walked up behind him. "Rany you've been sitting there eating ice cream for three days now." he sat on the couch.

"What was I thinking?" Randy said with a mouth full of ice cream. "I know he didn't mean it and he didn't even cheat so why the hell did I break up with him."

"You were scared that's why you did what you did. You were scared that John might really cheat on you or leave you for another guy." Bret placed his hand on Randy's shoulder. "But he wont John loves you Randy and I know he hurt you but you have to forgive him."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"You have to take that chance Randy. You need to listen to your heart and marry him because if you don't you could lose him forever then what will you do." Bert sat back on the couch.

Randy got up "Okay I'm going to go." He got up and put on his shoes. "I'll call you later." He ran over to the door and opened it only to come face to face with John and he smiled. "John"

"Listen I know you hate me right now and I know I hurt you but I love you. Yes I went to a bar, gt drunk and went home with another guy and yes I wanted to sleep with him but I couldn't because I could never do that to you. Randy you are my life and I don't know what I would do without you. I know you're scared and I am to but I'm willing to take that chance with you. I want to marry you and call you my husband, make a family with you, grow old with you and die with you. I want to be the one to be there when you're sad or mad. I want to be the one you can talk to. I want to awlk down that isle with you and take your hand and-" John was cut off by soft lips on his and he couildn't help but wrap his arms around Randy's waist.

Pulling back for air Randy smiled. "God John you talk to much."

John chuckled "I did what you said. I went out and takled to another guy but all I ciuld think about was you. I'm so sorry Randy."

"I'm sorry to." Randy kissed John on the nose. "I love you so much."

John smiled through tears. "I love you too."

A/N The next chapter will be the last and I will have the wedding coming up in another story but I still hoped you guys enjoyed this story. Centon 4 Ever! LOL ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for all the reviews and for supporting my story.

Two weeks later the incident was completely forgotten about and Randy and John were closer then ever.

John was busy sweeping the patio outside when he heard Randy screaming his name. He ran into the kitchen and found Randy standing on the counter. "Randy what is it?"

"Did you leave the patio door open?" Randy yells.

John looked back at the open door then back at Randy. "Opps."

Randy groans "Something ran across my foot." He shirked.

John looked around. "What, you mean a rat?"

Randy shook his head. "NO it was too big for a rat and it was furry."

"Well what did it look like?" John said leaning against the counter Randy was standing on.

"Maybe it was just me but it looked like a skunk." Randy said.

"What?" John said standing back up.

"The crazy man next door with all those animals. I'm tired of his creatures invading our house." Randy yelled out.

John threw his hands up. "Well what do you want me to do?"

Randy points at the trash can. "I think it went behind the trashcan."

John sighs "Need I remind you that you are a grown man." Randy glares at him. "Ok I take a look." he gets the broom and goes over to the trashcan.

"John be careful if you scare it, it might spray you." Randy said squatted down on the counter.

"Don't jinx me Randy." He slowly walked up to the trash can. Peering around it he saw a black and white tail and he jumps back dropping the broom. "God I'm going to kill Mark."

Randy stands back up. "Why what is it?"

"It's a freaking skunk." John whispers looked up at his lover.

"Get it out John!" He shrieks.

John picked up the broom and slowly walked back up to it. He slowly moves the trashcan away. Turing back to the skunk he steps back and knocks over the trashcan and before he could say or do anything the skunk sprayed him.

The skunk ran off and John ran after it. He chased it right out the back door. His neighbor Mark was standing at the end of his yard with a guilty look on his face.

"Mark if I catch another animal in my yard I'm going to kill it then I'm going to beat the hell out of you, got it." He went back inside, making sure to close the door behind him. He walked over to Randy who was sitting on the counter smiling. "It's not funny Randy."

Randy tries and fails to stop laughing. "I told you not to scare it John."

John walks up to Randy and smiles when his hand goes up to his nose. "This is all your fault you know that."

Randy chuckles still holding his nose. "You're the one who left the door open. How is that my fault?"

John smiled and leaned in closer and Randy puts his hand up and stopped him. "What?"

"You stink" Randy jumped off the counter and goes over to the cabinets. "Good thing the old lady across the street gave us all this tomato juice. He looked back at John. "Help me fill up the tub with this tomato juice."

Together they filled up the tub. John stripped off his clothes and got in.

Randy gathered up his clothes and bagged them up. After throwing it in the trash outside he went back to John.

John looked over at him when he came in. "Hey lover can you do my hair?"

Randy smiled and opens another can and poured it on John's head. "Hey John do you ever think about moving?"

"Why, you don't like it over here." John asked quickly closing his mouth when the tomato juice came down his face.

Randy started to rub it in. "I love it over here minus the circus next door. John I'm sick of all those animals." Randy said dropping his hands.

John smiles "Come here." Randy takes off his clothes and sits in front of John. John wrapped his arms around his waist. "If you want we can move."

"I want too." Randy whispers.

John kisses Randy on the back of the neck, tasting the tomato juice. "Then we will."

Hours later the pair were both smelling good and lying in bed.

Randy was lying on John's chest. He looked up at him and started playing with his engagement ring around his finger. "I still can't believe we're getting married."

John smiles "Me either baby, five more months."

"I know I love you John." Randy said.

"I love you too." John said back to him.

FIN

A/N A Centon wedding will be coming up soon.


End file.
